The Victory of Jafar
by omnitrixian
Summary: What if Jafar had forced the Genie to join him around the end of the movie? What if Jafar cast a different spell or two during his takeover? What if he had actually won?


"Look at them!" the snarling voice of Iago said from Jafar's shoulder. "Cheering that, dumb little pipsqueak!"

"Let them cheer." Jafar responded as he turned around to face away from the large crowd. He brought out the Genie's lamp, the small item of which he had sought for so many years. It looked so perfect, so right to be in his hands. He excitedly rubbed its dusty side with eager anticipation. "They won't be cheering for _him_ much longer!"

As Jafar rubbed the lamp, the familiar blue mist started to pour out, quickly forming the shape of the Genie. The all-powerful blue creature had his back turned to Jafar, so neither of them could see each other's faces. The Genie had his arms crossed in a tight knot and his face looked angry. He was still steamed from his last conversation with Aladdin.

"Y'know Al, I'm getting really . . ." Genie turned around expecting to see his traitorous promise-breaking master, only to find a completely different man staring back at him, his face adorned with a mischievous smile as he admired the Genie's form. "Who are you?" The Genie asked.

Jafar's smile grew wider at the Genie's question. This gave him the perfect opportunity to give the Genie a good introduction. "Genie of the Lamp. I am Jafar, Vizier to the foolish Sultan of Agrabah, and this country's true rightful ruler. I am your Master now. I own your entire being. You shall obey me, until your usefulness has reached its course!" Jafar commanded.

As Jafar beckoned his commands, more mist started to seep out of the lamp, but this mist was different; this mist was as red as blood. The mist soon started to move towards and surround the alarmed Genie at great speed, and he was powerless to stop it. Within seconds his whole body was encompassed in the red mist and his blue colours were disappearing and being replaced with the colour red.

"What's happening to him?" Iago asked.

"I'm not sure, Iago." Jafar told the parrot. He was just as in awe of what was going on as Iago was. He curiously pondered if this was normal for Genies. Perhaps this happened to Aladdin. In any case, the Genie's ugly blue colours were disappearing, and being replaced with red. A more fitting colour to represent that he was a servant of Jafar's.

Soon all the blue on the Genie had disappeared entirely. The Genie's skin was completely red, and his chest had become quite muscle toned, though his face remained the same, albeit his eyebrows were lower. He smiled evilly at Jafar and with a bow, spoke in a darker tone than before. "Allow me to explain what just happened to me, my illustrious Master."

Jafar was impressed. Even if he didn't understand what had just transpired before his and Iago's eyes, he liked the new look the Genie had, and his attitude towards his new owner. "Very well then. What has happened to transform you into this, better version of yourself?"

"Simply put, exalted one . . ." The Red Genie began to explain while continuing to praise his Master with as many titles as he could come up with. "When you stated that you own my entire being, the lamp reacted to your confidence and determination. It sensed how adamant you were in controlling me and taking full advantage of my abilities. Your words caused me to reform, take to a colour and an attitude more fitting of a servant to a wise master like yourself."

The Red Genie's explanation was excellent, but it didn't answer all of Jafar's questions. "Are there any other changes that come with this?" Jafar asked, concentrating on gaining all the aspects of this transformation.

"As my other self, Master, I would have been hesitant in granting your wishes. I would have granted them in a way that may have been somewhat less than you intended. But in this case I would truly grant them in the greatest ways possible. Now before I grant your wishes, I will suggest small changes in wording that will benefit you the most." The Red Genie explained.

Jafar's smile widened even further. His victory today was assured, and nothing could stop him now. "Well then, Genie, if I wished to rule on high as Sultan, what would you suggest?"

The Red Genie thought for a moment, and quickly came up with an answer. "I would add the word 'forever' into your wish, as that would give you the gift of immortality. Also, I would add in words that mean as Sultan, you will be respected, obeyed, and worshipped. A Sultan that no one would think to replace." he suggested.

Jafar took his words into consideration. "In that case, Red Genie of the Lamp, I command you to grant me my first wish; I wish to rule _forever_ on high, as a Sultan, awed, respected, worshipped, and admired like no other. However, allow the current Sultan, Jasmine, Rajah, Aladdin, and his friends to see me as my regular self. I want to see them squirm before my might."

The Red Genie bowed before his master, his forehead nearly touching Jafar's feet. "Your wish is my command, Sultan Jafar." the Red Genie rose, and using both of his hands, shot two rays of golden light at his master. They instant the rays hit, Jafar felt like a new man, like his body was at the peak of human perfection. "You are now immortal, my master. The people of Agrabah will be cheering for _you_ soon. Might I suggest going to see the man who previously had the job? I guarantee the instant you do; you will look like a Sultan. And worry not about the 'rule on high' segment of your wish, I will take care of that shortly."

Jafar smiled once again and nodded toward his powerful slave. The Red Genie disappeared in a puff of red smoke and Jafar left to announce his new role to the former Sultan, Jasmine, and Aladdin.

-/-

The Sultan, Jasmine, and Aladdin were taking in the cheers that came from the people of Agrabah at the announcement of Jasmine's chosen suitor. But, for no apparent reason that they knew of, the crowd stopped their cheering. As if they had all of a sudden heard bad news in an instant. This of course, confused the three individuals.

The sky suddenly darkened as grey clouds started to appear above Agrabah, all of them spiralling around the tallest building of the palace. Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Sultan were all startled and confused by this strange phenomenon. Suddenly, the roof near the balcony tore away from them. Instinctively they all ducked and watched as the debris went into the sky.

"Bless my soul." the Sultan exclaimed at this sudden change in weather, and apparently, building stability. He suddenly felt his hat being lifted by invisible hands from the top of his head. He reached up to grab it and place it back on his head. "Honestly, I . . ." he paused when he felt his whole body being lifted up, as if his clothes were being pulled into the sky and him with them. "What is this, what's going on?"

While in the midst of his panic, his body started to spin around as his clothes were lifted and left his body, leaving him half-naked in his underpants, dazed and confused from all the spinning on the floor.

"Father!" Jasmine cried as she rushed to the Sultan's side. The clothes soon flew in the direction of an individual who was giving out an evil cackle, a cackle that she, the Sultan and Aladdin all recognised. The clothes soon fused with the red and black apparatus he was known for, turning his usual clothes into gold and white, the same colour as that of the Sultan's clothes.

Jafar approached the side of the broken walls so that the people below could see him in his new attire. The instant he was in sight, the crowd all recognized him as their undeniable leader. Jafar received a deafening cheer from the crowd, applauding their new ruler with great happiness.

"Jafar! You, vile betrayer!" the Sultan growled to his former Vizier.

"Zip it old man!" came the insult from Iago, perched on Jafar's shoulder and adorning a Sultan's hat upon his head. "That's _Sultan_ vile betrayer to you!"

"Oh yeah?" Aladdin challenged. "We'll just see about that!" he took off his hat and looked into it. The confidence he displayed before Jafar all but disappeared, as he found his hat empty of what he sought. "The lamp!" He exclaimed quietly, frustrated with himself for forgetting.

His mental punch to the face was interrupted by Jafar's hum of laughter. "Finders keepers, Abubu!" he told him as he raised his arms towards the sky, causing the attention of all three on the platform to look where Jafar was indicating.

Before their eyes was a monstrous sight; a hulking Red Genie with humongous muscles, empty eyes, and a dark scowl on his face. The sight of his old friend's frightful new form forced a gasp to come from Aladdin. The Red Genie's gigantic hands dug into the ground beneath the palace, lifting it up from the ground.

Aladdin turned to the side and whistled towards his monkey-turned-elephant friend Abu and the Magic Carpet. Seeing he was in distress, the Magic Carpet flew its way to where Aladdin had whistled for him, carefully avoiding the rocks that were falling around it.

The crowd continued to cheer on for all that was happening around them, somehow knowing that this was a feat of Jafar, something that they would agree with and be happy with.

Aladdin jumped onto the Magic Carpet and together they flew away from the palace. The Red Genie had now lifted it fully and was carrying it over to a mountainside. Aladdin and Carpet flew right up to his face.

"GENIE! STOP!" Aladdin bellowed.

The Red Genie carried the palace strongly in one hand as his other hand let go. "Beat it kid!" he growled to Aladdin, attempting to swat him like a fly, barely missing. "I've got a _new_ master now!" he said, a wide smile invading his lips as soon as he said 'master'. He placed the palace on the mountainside, so that Jafar could look down on the people below, and the city's people would always be forced to literally look up to him. Aladdin shook his head, unable to believe that one small mistake had turned into a catastrophic one.

"Jafar, I order you to stop!" The Sultan demanded.

Jafar answered his demand with a wiggle of his finger. "Ah, but there's a new order now; MY order!" he said with a victorious grin. "Finally, YOU will bow to ME!"

Having seen the power Jafar now had within his very palm, the former Sultan began to do as he was told. "We will never bow to you!" The defiance of his daughter inspired him to stand up again.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked an annoyed Iago.

"Well then, if you refuse to bow before your new Sultan, THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER!" Jafar yelled at her, making her take a step back in fear. Iago flew off Jafar's shoulder while Jafar turned his head towards the Red Genie.

"GENIE, MY SECOND WISH!" he bellowed. The Red Genie immediately smiled and turned his full attention to Jafar, awaiting his wish. "I WISH TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL SORCERER, IN THE WORLD!" a clap of thunder helped echo the power in his voice, and the dread his wish would soon bring to Aladdin and his friends.

"Your wish, is my command, exalted one!" The Red Genie exclaimed as he pointed both his index fingers at Jafar.

"GENIE, STOP!" Aladdin yelled as he and Carpet sped their way to one of the Red Genie's hands, but they were too late. One finger shot a blood red beam, the other shot one of jet black. When both struck Jafar, he gave a loud yell as he felt the immense power enter his body, lifting him up in the air with its radiant energy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome, for Sorcerer Jafar!" Iago yelled. The beams caused Jafar's clothes to change back into his old red and black attire, although its edges and ends were lined with gold. His snake-staff had reappeared in his hands, now with the cobra's mouth wide open. Jasmine and the former Sultan gazed at him with fear.

"Now where were we?" Jafar asked as he turned to look at the two cowering before him, just like he said. "Ah yes, abject humiliation!" he yelled as he cast his first spell of many. He aimed and shot rays of red sparkles at Jasmine and the former Sultan, which wrapped themselves around their whole bodies, and seemingly went into their skin.

When their bodies absorbed it all, they both lost control of their bodies. Though they were still standing up, they couldn't move an inch. The felt their heads lift up without their command, as if they were puppets. Their eyes beheld the sight of Jafar, at which point they both immediately gasped and threw themselves down, bowing with their whole bodies before Agrabah's new Sultan.

Jafar then noticed Rajah approaching out of the corner of his eye. He quickly spun and shot the tiger with the red sparkles as well. "Down boy!" he yelled while doing so, enjoying the powers he had gained so far. The red mist enveloped Rajah and was absorbed by his skin, just like it did with the spell's first victims. Rajah stopped in his tracks and bowed as well.

Jafar turned back around to take a moment to gaze at his work. Both the former Sultan and Jasmine were bowing before him, resting on their knees while their foreheads and arms stayed glued to the ground. The old man was so used to other people bowing before him instead. It felt so nice for the role to be switched, for the old man to recognise his place with Jafar.

He then turned his attention to Jasmine. Ah, Jasmine. Yes, she had been an annoyance in his life ever since she had learned to insult another person. But, even before Iago's suggestion of marriage, he had always found her body to be undeniably attractive. She was wooed by many for a reason after all. Several reasons actually.

There was her slim hourglass figure, her enticing brown eyes, her wonderfully tanned skin, her well-endowed features, her black hair.

Ah yes, black. His second favourite colour, the first being red, and his third being gold. He knew that with all her natural beauty, she would appear more attractive to him in a red and gold get-up. It would suit her fiery nature. He would need only dress her in red and gold, as her black hair already filled in one of his favourite colours. He hated blue, almost as much as he hated white.

"Oh princess." he said as he knelt and lifted her face to look at his, guiding her by her chin with his fingertips. His powerful magic had forced her to look upon him with a face of longing. Her eyes gazing into Jafar's and her lips in a teeth-showing smile. Much as she tried, Jasmine could not change her face into a scowl. "There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to." Jafar told her as he brushed a few strands of hair off her face.

He quickly took this opportunity to move his face closer to hers, and softly planted a kiss on her bare forehead. Jasmine tried with all her might to slap him away and show an expression of disgust, but her body simply would not allow it. Instead her figure remained in a bowing position, and she closed her eyes and allowed Jafar to kiss her forehead, as if it were a great honour on her part.

"JAFAR!" they heard Aladdin call, grabbing their attention as Jafar turned away from Jasmine and Jasmine's eyes looked towards Aladdin. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Aladdin yelled as he and Carpet charged towards them.

Jafar could only smirk in amusement. "_Prince Ali . . ._" Jafar sang. "_Yes, it is he!_" He aimed his staff in Aladdin's direction, and shot more red sparkles in his direction. "_But not as you know him!_" The red sparkles were absorbed into his skin as it did with Jasmine, though the Magic Carpet managed to avoid getting hit by them. Aladdin felt his body slam down to the ground as he too bowed his whole body before Jafar.

"Get up streetrat!" Jafar commanded. On cue, Aladdin arose from his bowing position, his face looking shameful, his eyes not meeting Jafar's. Jafar then turned to Jasmine, who had kept her eyes on the scene the entire time. Jafar indicated for her to rise also and join his side. She happily did so, her smile still present.

"_Read my lips, and come to grips with reality!_" Jasmine stood to Jafar's side, while Jafar's hand snaked its way to her hip, forcing her to rub her side into his. "_Yes, meet the blast from your past . . ._" he whispered seductively into her ear, making her give a small exasperated sigh. "_Whose lies were too good to last!_" He screamed in Aladdin's direction, who still refused to give any eye contact their way.

Jafar pressed his cheek against Jasmine, causing her to smile as he did so. "_Say hello to your precious, Prince, ALI!_" Jafar sang as he shot Aladdin several times with his staff, a little bit of his princely costume fading each time, until his clothes were reduced to the rags he was wearing before Genie tailored him.

Jasmine, for the first time, looked shocked. Jafar had allowed her real emotions to be shown, just for now. "Or should we say, _Aladdin_?" Iago mocked her. She ignored the parrot completely, still shocked by this revelation.

"Ali?" she asked, unable to say anything more.

"Jasmine, I . . ." Aladdin began. He too had gained control of his body again and rushed to approach Jasmine, placing both her hands in his.

"What?" Jasmine asked, wanting to hear an explanation.

"I, I tried to tell you, I'm just . . ." before he could finish, he and Jasmine felt Jafar's magic wash over them again, forcing them to become puppets. In an instant, Jasmine's face turned into a scowl and Aladdin's a shameful pout. Without warning, Jasmine slapped Aladdin in the face and walked back to Jafar's side.

Jafar placed an arm on her shoulder as she cuddled with him, resting her head on his shoulder. "_So Ali, turns out to be, merely Aladdin!_" Jafar started singing again, using his magic to turn the approaching elephant back into a helpless monkey. "_Just a con . . ._" he lowered his cheek to Jasmine's face, who in turn brought a hand up to his other cheek and gave the cheek he was presenting to her a kiss of true conviction. "_Need I go on? Take it from me!_" She ended the kiss and Jafar used more of his powers to levitate Aladdin off his feet and to be brought before him and Jasmine.

"_His personality flaws__, g__ive me adequate cause,_" He pulled Aladdin's face up and down by his nose, then slapped him on the cheek. "_To send him packing on a one-way trip_" followed by Jasmine giving a cheer, Jafar shot Aladdin up to a nearby tower with an open window. The Red Genie floated behind it, making sure he landed in it. "_So his prospects take a terminal dip! His assets frozen,_" The Magic Carpet attempted to fly up to the tower, but was stopped as Rajah pounced on it, tearing into it with his claws.

"_The venue chosen is the ends of the earth!_" Jafar sung as the Red Genie took a step back from the tower, stood straight, and saluted, as if he were saluting the launching of a rocket. Jafar swung his staff at the edge of the building. "Whoopee!" he cried as the tower shot away like a rocket. The Red Genie kept his eyes on it as it flew. "_So long!_"

"Goodbye, see ya!" Iago yelled out.

Jafar waved the tower off. "_Ex-Prince, Aliiiii-_'' When the tower was out of sight, headed for oblivion, the Red Genie stopped saluting and turned to face his Master, enjoying and taking in his victory. "-IIIII!" Jafar squeaked, followed by a long string of evil cackles. He turned his attention to the small monkey that was panicking about. He quickly shot him once with his staff and the monkey turned into a wind-up toy. He then did the same to the Magic Carpet, turning it into a large pile of yarn.

He then turned his staff towards the sky, thinking of another dark spell to make Agrabah a more fitting city to be ruled by him. He shot large black and red rays into the sky, turning it from blue to a deep shade of red. He also filled the sky with many dark clouds, causing a city-wide lightning storm.

He next changed the clothing status of the former Sultan and Jasmine. He chose to do the former Sultan first. He shot more red and black rays at the old man, who was startled at first, but then welcomed the beams submissively. The rays quickly turned into clothing and formed around his body. Jafar gave him a red and yellow jester's outfit, letting the former Sultan know what Jafar had planned for him during his reign.

Jafar also gave him strings attached to his arms, head, and legs, and created a puppet handle permanently floating above his head with the strings attached. The puppet handle was fitted to Iago's feet. The former Sultan had now literally become a puppet, made just for Iago. The former Sultan looked up at the handle with excitement, as he now knew how badly he had treated Iago, and this was the perfect opportunity for him to get the punishment he deserved. He welcomed the punishment.

Next to be given new attire was Jasmine. He shot her with the same rays as he had done with her father, and her clothing rapidly changed around her. Her formal dress had disappeared, quickly being replaced with a red tube top that was skin-tight, revealing her more beautiful features. She also gained baggy pants of the same colour, outlined with gold, and exposing her midriff. Her feet were given golden shoes that were pointed at the ends. Her right arm was given a snake arm bracelet, her ears pierced with two large earrings, and her hair tied back into a high ponytail. Her neck was also given a golden necklace, with a "J" as the charm. And as a finishing touch, her wrists were entrapped in a golden chain, like that of a slave.

Jasmine took this opportunity to examine herself. The clothes fit her perfectly, and did indeed make her body look delectable for her new master. She smiled happily towards Jafar, ever grateful for this amazing new attire.

"To the throne room!" Jafar announced. "I feel that it is also in need of some redecorating."

The Red Genie obeyed instantly, closely following his master as he made his way to the throne room. The former Sultan, who was being controlled by Iago, clumsily followed Jafar away from the balcony and towards the throne room, as did his daughter. Rajah followed also.

Upon entering the throne room, Jafar began to shoot more red and black beams, changing the elephant throne into the form of a giant king cobra. The walls and pillars became lined with red, black, and gold and Jafar summoned up large mountains of gold all over the room.

Jafar at last sat down on his new throne, feeling the comfort of the cushion as he sat upon it. He closed his eyes as he took in the feeling of sitting on his new throne as Sultan of Agrabah.

"What shall be your first act as Sultan, exalted one?" The Red Genie asked him. Jafar opened his eyes and looked at the participants in the room, and they w=returned his gaze, awaiting his first command.

"Hmm." Jafar pondered for a moment. "All this spellcasting has made me rather hungry. Jasmine," he addressed the former Princess, who took a step forward, eager to perform whatever task he gave her. "Go down to the kitchens and fetch me something to eat and drink."

"Jasmine smiled and nodded with a bow. "As you wish your majesty." She whispered. She turned and left the throne room, headed for the kitchen to make a light meal for her new Sultan.

Jafar then turned to Rajah, who looked up at him like a loving guard-dog. It was then Jafar knew what position he would give the tiger. "Stand guard outside the room." He ordered. Rajah bowed as well, and vacated the room to stand guard for any intruders.

"Now, Iago." He then turned his attention to the parrot, his oldest companion throughout the years of searching for the Lamp. "Entertain me."

Iago answered him with a cackle. "My pleasure, your Highness!" Iago cackled as he flew up to the puppet handle above the former Sultan's head, forcing the bearded man to clumsily walk his way a few meters away from the throne. Iago then forced the former Sultan to reach into his pockets, finding them filled with crackers. Iago instantly forced the former Sultan to force the crackers into his mouth, so much so that they practically overflowed his mouth.

Iago forced the former Sultan to reach into his pockets again, and found that he pulled out the exact same amount. Jafar had obviously given the former Sultan's pockets the power to automatically replenish their selves with crackers.

Better still, Iago discovered that he didn't even need to _use_ the puppet handle, he could control the puppet handle with his mere thoughts alone. "Oh, Jafar, you're too kind! I can tell ya, we'll BOTH be entertained by this little contraption you've made for me!"

Jafar hummed a delightful laugh at Iago's praise. He then turned to the Red Genie, who looked at him expectantly. "I've yet to think of a third wish, slave. But for now, I'll allow you to float by my side, as my liaison."

The Red Genie smiled and bowed. "As you wish, my Master."

Iago continued to force the former Sultan to eat the numerous crackers, almost choking the old man. The former Sultan in turn continued to make noises of discomfort, though he felt like this was correct, albeit, only just bearable. He knew Iago would not be having fun, or satisfying his vengeance if he thought the former Sultan was enjoying this experience. So he continued to make a sour face, one that was practically begging for Iago to stop.

"Here! Have LOTS of 'em!" Iago screeched as he used one of his claws to keep the former Sultan's mouth wide open, cutting into his lips in the process, and using his other claw to shove more crackers in there.

Jafar and the Red Genie cackled at the display of the former Sultan's discomfort and suffering. Iago had always owned such a mind for cruel and ironic comedy, and Jafar was always entertained by cruelty, and of course, cruel ironies. He was pleased to find that, as the Red Genie laughed as well, he had another who shared his sense of humour. And even better than that, one that recognized him as a superior, and would treat him with the utmost respect. Perhaps Jafar knew what his third wish was now.

"My Sultan Jafar?" He heard the husky and alluring voice of Princess Jasmine call to him. He turned to face her, smiling at the sight before him. She looked incredible in the clothes he had made just for her, and she looked even better with the chains that adorned her wrists, and the tray of appetising fruits and a glass of wine in her hands. She was smiling at him with a look of flirtation, and a wanting to obey.

"Yes, Jasmine?" Jafar asked her.

"Some refreshments, while you enjoy the entertaining show?" she said as she offered the tray to him, making sure to lean forward over the tray, allowing Jafar to have a generous view of her cleavage.

Jafar smiled at her attempts to give him sexual pleasure. "Too kind Jasmine, how thoughtful of you to do this just for me." He used his new staff with the open mouthed snake face to pull on her chains so she was even closer to him. She smiled at the yank, while his free hand went very close to her breast, grabbing a crisp red apple just an inch in front of it.

"Allow me, my master." Jasmine told him, setting the tray on a nearby table and gently taking the apple from his hand, and then presenting it to him, so she could feed Jafar from her hand.

Jafar, for his part, was pleasantly surprised at the way Jasmine behaved. True, he had used his sublime powers to make her fall desperately in love with him, but most of her actions and thoughts were of her own creation, this was the Princess Jasmine that loved him exponentially, hated Aladdin and the former Sultan, and only ever thought about ways to please Jafar. He did as she had kindly requested and took a large bite out of the apple, chewing loudly and without any sense of manners in front of the princess.

Jasmine however, didn't mind at all. She felt joyous at the thought she was feeding the man she undeniably loved with her hands alone, her blissful smile never leaving her face.

"You know, Jasmine . . ." Jafar began, only for him to accidently spit some of the apple out and fly directly toward her cheek, leaving it sploshed there. "Oh, I do apologise." Jafar stated half-heartedly.

"Think nothing of it, my lord." Jasmine reassured him, as she collected the apple pieces with one of her fingers, and ate it herself.

"As I was saying." Jafar smirked. "A beautiful desert flower, such as yourself, deserves to be on the arm of the most . . . " He paused as he used his magic to make the chains around Jasmine's hands turn into a glowing golden light, and quickly change shape into that of a golden crown, one that fit Jasmine's head perfectly, ponytail and all. " . . . powerful man, in the world."

Jasmine could only gasp and stare in amazement at the immense gift that Jafar was offering her. True, there was a piece of symbolism with that transformation, the chains still meaning she would be like a slave to him, except this made her look prettier while doing it. But still, the prospect of calling the man she loved, Agrabah's Sultan, to be blessed with the ability to call him husband, for him to call her his bride, his wife, his queen.

"Before you answer, tell me what the _real_ Jasmine would say or do, if she were asked this of her?" Jafar ordered her, letting the golden crown float around above his hand as he held it telekinetically.

Jasmine looked around the room, seeing the glass of wine on the nearby table, close enough for her to reach, and knew her answer. "She would grab that glass of wine over there and splash you with it master, and then she would foolishly claim that she would never be yours."

Jafar smiled at this, somehow knowing that would be her answer. "And you, the new and improved Jasmine, what do you say, to marriage?" He offered her the crown again.

Jasmine knelt down and gingerly lifted the crown from Jafar's power, treating it like the most precious thing in the world. "I gladly accept, and submit myself to your rulership, my Sultan, and my betrothed." She placed the crown upon her head, letting it sit comfortably with her hair. She then felt more of Jafar's magic wash over the ornament, making it stick to her head as if it were a part of her body. "And I must say I find it appalling that the former Jasmine had never realised how, incredibly _handsome_ you are."

Jafar smiled even wider at her continual praise of him. "Hmm, she was indeed a fool." He commented. He grabbed Jasmine by the arms and roughly pulled her in front of him. Jasmine still kept her blissful smile, despite the pain she felt in her arms with Jafar's roughness. "Now, pussycat." He whispered, earning himself a bashful smile and slight nod of Jasmine's head. "Tell me more about – myself!"

Jasmine knew exactly why Jafar had pulled her in front of him, and began to do what he desired of her. "You're tall." She slowly started to position her arms around his shoulders. "Dark." Her legs around his waist. "Well dressed." Her bum seated on his legs. "Such an alluring . . ." She pressed her body against his, squishing her breasts into his chest. ". . . everything!"

"Go on!" Jafar whispered lustfully.

"And you beard is just so, twisted!" She softly stroked his small beard with her fingers. "You have stolen my heart!" She told him, placing her fingers right between her breasts, as if she were pulling something out. They came back with nothing, but the idea was still enticing for Jafar. She offered her fingers to his lips, and he kissed them. Her arm went back around his shoulders afterwards.

"And, the street rat?" Jafar asked, his warm breath blowing onto Jasmine's face, a feat that made her smile wider.

"What street rat?" she asked as she placed her forehead against Jafar's own, their lips devastatingly close now. With a few final movements, Jasmine kissed Jafar with the passion of a long-waiting lover. It was sensational for both their senses. As they separated, their lips making a loud smack as they did, they both stared lovingly at each other.

"That was, delightful Jasmine." Jafar told her.

"Then this will be to die for." Jasmine whispered back, kissing him again with even more ferocity than before, like that of a hungry predator. Jafar welcomed this newfound passion, and returned it, rubbing her back up and down, and lingering for quite a while on her lower cheeks.

They separated again when Jasmine had lost her energy, and seemed about ready to pass out. She breathed in the scent of Jafar's breath as he breathed it out. With a blissful sigh, she stared him right in the eyes. "I love you, Sultan Jafar." She whispered.

Jafar smiled back. "And I will lust over you, always my Jasmine." Jafar responded. Jasmine didn't care if he loved her back or not. She just knew that she loved him, with all her mind, heart, and soul. She would live her life to please him; his pleasure _was_ her life.


End file.
